Xenosaga The Millennium Organization Arc Part 1
by Francisco Devilman Warrior
Summary: The millennium a powerful and charitable organization but are they truly what they seem or something else altogether. That is something that millennium child assassin Arleene Cruz and her loved ones are going to find out. Pre miltian conflict now modified


Xenosaga

Millennium Organization arc part 1

Disclaimer: Xenosaga and anything related to it does not belong to me, it belongs to Namco and Monolithsoft. Additionally, this fic uses borrowed elements from games, anime and other sources you may well recognize. Those too are copyright of their respective owners, and have no legal affiliation to me.

Order 1

Introduction to Darkness

On First Miltia, the date is TC 4733. Many years before the Miltian conflict, there existed an island near the Miltian mainland called Neo Puerto Rico. Originally the most beautiful tourist hotspot, over 200 years ago. Now a crime-ridden, lawless land where only the strong, skilled and strong-willed survive at day. It is also home to a massive population of Uber-humans, some created by the life recycling act. Some born from life recycling variants, others born mutated naturally, or spontaneously mutated during there lifetime. The mainland itself, time and again tries to reaffirm the order they once held, but the criminals' power is so great, any highly-strung official or authoritarian are easily corrupted, or persuaded with ease. Not to mention, the criminals themselves are powerful beings in their physical prowess, and they have the more bloodthirsty, and malicious uber-humans and normal humans above them to contend with. But that is the nice part. The most sick and hideously, monstrous part comes at night, where the real monsters of the land come out to play. They ghostly beings that destroy lives without remorse. The creatures known as "The Gnosis". This fact alone gave Neo Puerto Rico the nickname "Hell's Kitchen".

Enter Millennium - an organization who for unknown reasons, serves and protects the innocent people; both human, and uber-human. They provide them with food, shelter and protection from criminals; and keep the more blood thirsty uber-humans in check. But is this really their objective? Or does the expression "too good to be true" apply to them? Thus the story begins.

At night in a small town near the mainlands capital, a strange man under-cloak had been jumping from building to building with superhuman agility and speed. He stopped on a nearby rooftop looking at a house with a blood thirsty gaze in his glowing crimson-red eyes. He flicked his tongue as if he was hungry. "Yes I hunger and those fools will do just fine. Such a fine smell." he said while grinning malignantly as he jumped down to the street near the house. He went towards the house and rang the bell a few times. In the house, a family was enjoying a hefty meal. They were initially ignoring the ringing and trying to enjoy their meal, but the unceasing ringing finally wore down their patience. One of the family members, a rather large male, went to the door in his bemused frustration, unaware of what lay in-wait for him outside.

He opened the door. "Hey what the fuck are you doing!" "You know how fucking annoying that is!" he told him in angry tone while grabbing his shirt. The strange, cloaked man just smirked and said, "Hey. Tell me one thing; have you ever felt what its like to have your body torn off?". "What the fuck are you talking about?" "Are you some kinda sicko!" "I'm gonna kick your ass short stuff", said the large male with a disgusted and extremely angered tone, holding his fist at waist-height, ready to give the cloaked-man a beat down. But just as he was about to throw the first punch, the cloaked-man grabbed his fist mere inches from connecting with his face and started overpowering him. "What's wrong?" "I thought you were gonna kick my ass?" "Heh its not all about size dumb shit." He clenched his hand while still holding the man's fist crushing the fist quickly, the man at the door doesn't have time to scream in pain for the simple reason that the cloaked-man puts his hand over his mouth fast and says, "No. No. Can't have that?" "I don't want your family being warned." "How could I allow them a chance of escape?" "Besides, it will leave much more impact when they see you be torn apart, in front of their very eyes." "Fear, terror and despair sweeten the blood hahahaha." The strange man's eyes began to glow crimson red again and he open his mouth to reveal fangs. He thrust his long, sharp teeth deep and hard into large male's throat, ingesting his blood as it coursed out. Now the large male knew what he was dealing with. A horror consumed him, preventing him from drawing the breath to scream. The very beings once thought to be myth, are, real. The creatures called "vampires".

"Yummy. Heavy drinker. Alcohol leaves such a sweet taste in the blood." "The dash of fear sweetens it further." said the hooded vampiric monster after snacking on his victim yet did not kill him he left enough for him to still be alive. The "vampire" then lifted him up and placed the man in front of him. "Now with the little life you have left you will be my puppet." the monster said while smiling. He used his powers to become invicible and then used telekinetic powers to manipulate the large males body. The manipulated large male then opened the door and went toward the dinner table where his family was with invicible monster close behind telekinetically manipulating the man. he approached the family and they asked what happened outside the man only said "Run please run". the family utterly confused went toward him only to get a monstrous suprise. There loved one was torn in half right in front of them and the monster made himself visible in horror they tried to flee but to no avail.

The vampiric monster shut all possible escape routes with his telekinetic power. He then grabbed the the man's wife and ripped her head off then tossed her body to the floor. He then began to drink blood the hole that was once her neck then tossed the head to the floor. He then went after the two children and ripped them slowly to pieces they screamed in immense agony before they died. Then he drank blood form there torn off hearts. Believing he was finished he started to walk out the house but as soon as he reached the door knob he heard crying in the upper floor of the house. "Heh i missed one." "i wonder how will a baby scream when I rip it apart?" "Only one way to find out." he went to the upper floor to the room where the baby was. He grabbed the infant with an inhuman glee of joy and started to rip its limbs apart at very slow pace. The infant screamed in agonizing pain. After the monster was done with his act he went right through the wall in the room with an insane laugh and jumped to the next house rooftop then he flew away by using an anti gravity mutant power.

Just as the monster left a pair of hooded people a man and woman came to the house. They went in and saw the what was left of the family. "Fuck. I can't believe we messed up again!" "How in the mother fucking hell does he constantly get away from us?" "He is just a weak methuselah!" said the hooded male in a rage. "He must have some of power to mask his ether signal." "Ether signal detection is the very reason we can track ones like him so successfully." The hooded female replied. "But a methuselah fuck even a krusnik cannot do that unless highly disciplined in ether arts and this mother fucker isn't by his killing spree patterns." said the hooded male. "Then the only logical explination is that he must have an ether jammer." the hooded female replied again. "There is no fucking way in hell this guy could've gotten an ether jammer those things are expensive as in cost an arm and a leg to buy." said the hooded male. "Unless he knew the dealer, killed him and took the jammer." said the hooded female. "True. But how are we gonna find him now?" "Any other method than ether signal tracking would be a waste of time." asked the hooded male. "Easy. Look at this one of your kids made and gave me a scent detector." "His scent must be all over the house." the hooded female replied while using the scent detector. The detector began to glow after a few seconds. "Got him. He went west and he is not far only a mile from this place." said the hooded female. The hooded male grasped his sword and said "I hope your ready to suffer you cock sucking innocent murdering baby killing punkass prick cause your death won't be swift".

They both jumped toward the building next to the house and jumped from roof top to roof top to pursue the killer. After 20 minutes of pursuit they found him about to rape and eviscerate a young teenage girl. The hooded man jumped in the air unsheated his sword and threw it at the fiend with insane speed and accuracy severing his arm and just as quickly he dashed in the air toward him and kicked him in throat before he had time to scream in pain. The force of the blow sent the monster flying through the wall he stopped at nearby debris and just as he was about to get up to battle the hooded man impaled him with his blade and then threw the blade along with the fiend to nearby wall sticking him there. "Now its time for you to pay you pissant scum fuck!" said the hooded man in an enraged tone he then proceeded to tear off the monsters remaining arm. Then with his fingers he tore off his eyes. Then the hooded man ripped off his legs. Screaming in pain the monster said "You mother fucker stop." "That fucking hurts you bastard stop it!" The hooded hand then tore through his chest and grabbed his heart with his hand and said "A pathetic wanna be vampire like you doesn't deserve to live." "Killing people for simple pleasure and a power trip not for survival or self defense." "Attacking innocents who cannot defend themselves." "Thinking your strong when your nothing but a weakling who can't even live as normal human being. you can't even regenerate to boot." "You are a pathetic being lower than even animals." The monster screaming in pain shouted to him "Who the fuck are you to judge me like that?". The hooded man squeezed the monsters heart and "Me?" "Why should I tell my name to a being who is already dead?" "But if wish I am the master of the fist Seig Warheit." The fiend recognized this name and heard many beings like himself were butchred by this man. he was extremely horrified and tried begging for his life and saying he would not do any more crimes again. But Seig didn't buy into his little "promise" which he knew it was fake and squeezed his heart harder. "Before you die you will apologize to the people you murdered". said seig in a very serious tone. "Fuck you i won't do it!" said the monster. Seig squeezed the heart even harder. The fiend was in such pain he submitted and said the apology then afterwards Seig tore off his heart completely killing the monster then dropped it to the floor and stomped on it. He then spat on the remains of the monster showing his utter disgust for him.

"Rot in hell fool." said Seig. The hooded female took of her hood to reveal herself a pink haired woman with reddish eyes and horns on her head and she said "Seig I think you went over board there." Seig looked at her and said "Over board?" "My ass." "He was a beast who showed no pity or mercy to anyone Sylvia he got this coming and then some". "I know but we could've...?" Sylvia said with a saddened tone. "We could've what reformed him?" "Right the tooth fairy must be real then." "Sylvia reforming that guy would have been an impossibility". said Seig. Seig's anger faded when he thought about the innocents and his expression changed to that of sadness and regret he could've saved them but was to late he wanted to go to the house again and give them proper burials. But Sylvia told him the authorities have been alerted. With regret Seig went off with Sylvia to the forest near that place he pressed a button on his jacket and deactivated the cloaking device that hid a giant robot his Assualt Manuver Weapon System or AMWS for short. He and Sylvia got in the AMWS and flew off to the south of the mainland. What will be next for these for these two only time will tell.

To be continued in next chapter

Order 2

Warrior children of Warheit.

Authors notes: So what do you guys think? This is a modified chapter 1. The one you saw is chapter 4 or 5 which will be modified as well. Hope you enjoy it. Also the terms methuselah in my fic is fake vampires that were created by science krusnik are true vampires evolutions of man. These terms might seem familiar to those who watched trinity blood but there usage is different as already explained. Thanks for taking the time to read.

Credits: To my best buddy Richard L. Hughes for proof reading and correcting. And all who have supported me. Whom i do not know there real names but they helped a lot.


End file.
